Beyonce The Demon Slayer
by terryfunk
Summary: Once a famous and feared demon hunter of the Underworld, the one called Beyonce decides to put that life behind her, and become a singer in hopes of living a comfortable life. Little does Beyonce know, her enemies learned of her re-emergence, and the former demon hunter once again does battle with her enemies.


_**Beyonce the Demon Slayer**_

 _chapter 1: the return_

The flashing lights shine brightly inside the jam-packed stadium on the female pop-star icon that just finished her last show on her headlining tour across the world. Her popularity is only second to her gracefulness, which truly shows when she is performing. _"Y'all want an encore?"_ the pop star asked the rambunctious crowd, as they eagerly reply with a resounding "yes", as loud as one can hear. As the female pop-star begins her encore, the crowd watches in awe, but from afar, an otherworldly creature that resembles a human fused with a gargoyle watches intently from a short distance away from the crowd. The gargoyle/human fusion shoots into the air with its grotesque wings, shooting fire on the concert dwellers, causing mayhem and destruction in its path.

 _"Really?"_ the female pop-star says in an annoying overtone. _"Not now of all times… I don't have time for this."_

Behind all the chaos and confusion, the female pop-star secretly makes her way backstage, and appears back on the main stage with an ancient sword that looks like it belonged to Excalibur himself. As the female pop-star charges towards the gargoyle wreaking havoc on the concert dwellers, she proceeds to cut his head off his neck in a swift motion, effectively ending the chaotic situation in an abrupt and precise manner. Another gargoyle/human in similar looks as his fellow fallen kin makes his way towards the female pop-star, ready to avenge his comrade.

 _"_ _Who sent you?"_ the female pop-star asked the monster in a stern tone. Many moons ago, the female pop-star was formerly a demon hunter, but then decided to crossover in the music business to live a more comfortable life.

 _"You…_ _the one called Beyonce… you shall die… in the name of the Demon King!"_ the gargoyle-human snarled at the demon hunter turned pop-star who is referred to as "Beyonce". "Your fate is sealed… no matter how much you try to run, you will never escape your fate." The gargoyle-human warns Beyonce on her apparent imminent doom, then proceeds to fly away into the distance.

" _Great…_ _just what I need..."_ Beyonce sighed to herself, as she makes her away out of the stadium, through the thousand of bodies and rubble created by the gargoyle human monsters.

On her tour bus, Beyonce glares out of the window in a slightly discontented matter. Beyonce was formerly one of the most famous demon hunters in the entire underworld; for she has left a trail of blood whenever she went. Not only was Beyonce one of the most famous demon hunters in the world, she was the most feared… for crossing paths with her meant signing your own death wish. _"Does Jay know about this?"_ Beyonce asked her tour bus driver, for which he responds with a swift "nah". Beyonce clutches her demon hunter sword as tight as she can, as holding it in her grasp brings back a lot of memories as her time spent as the most feared demon hunter in the underworld.

Meanwhile in the lowest parts of the underworld… the gargoyle who succumbed to witnessing his comrade's death in the hands of the famous and most feared demon hunter known as Beyonce is on his way to reporting the situation to his ruler; the Demon King. _"So… Beyonce has become a lowly earth dweller I see… I owe her for what she did to my minions… and also to me..."_ the Demon King whispers to himself as he clutches his eye which contains a scar that runs from his left eyebrow down to his nose he received in a battle he had with Beyonce in her younger days. _"Yes she has!"_ the gargoyle responds in a frantic manner. _"She has become a singer of sorts… engaging in weird vocal rituals with what looks to be a clandestine crowd… she seems to be planning to create an army to try and destroy you once and for all..."_ After hearing his gargoyle minion's haunting words, the Demon King rises from his chair made out of the skulls of his enemies, and reaches for his demon scepter that glows a nefarious red.

The Demon King's eyes are of the color of bloodshot, with an expression of rage that would put even the devil to shame. Sporting ancient feudal era samurai armor with a matching garb that gives him the appearance of a Shogun, the demon king marches out of his haunting palace, making his way towards the woman who was once considered his fiercest rival. The red underworld sky is clear of clouds, with its black sun shining over the post-apocalyptic wasteland that is the home of the Demon King. Again, the Demon King whispers to himself; his words filled with the venom of a poisonous snake.

 _ **"Beyonce…**_ _ **it has been years since our last encounter… but I assure you… you will die by my hand".**_


End file.
